A Whole New World
by lazerzes
Summary: Stiles was human, or that's what he thought at least. After a terrible car accident Stiles discovers that he is not what he thought, opening him up to a new supernatural world that has a lot to offer him. Prominently Sterek, with minor Scisaac, Danny/Jackson, and Erica/Lydia/Boyd.
1. Chapter 1

**~Dedicated to my good friend Erica(No, not from the series silly)~**

**Summary: Stiles is the only human within his group of friends, with everyone around him being turned into a Werewolf, or Kanima or whatever other strange thing there is in this world. After a near-death experience he begins to discover that he himself isn't completely human.**

**Sort-of AU  
Pairings: Sterek(Derek/Stiles)(It's gonna start right away really) , Scott/Allison, Scott/Issac(Implications), Jackson/Danny(Implications)**

**A/N: This is my first time writing a Teen Wolf Fanfiction but I am in no way new to the Series or the fanfiction written by others. I absolutely love the character Stiles, he is incredibly dynamic and has instant chemistry with many of the characters which is also why Sterek is my OTP because the chemistry between the characters and the actors(pssh they're not fooling anyone)is amazing, and intense.**

**Also I have ADHD so I'm really sorry if it takes me a while to update or there are random interjections into the story, I guess it may make sense with it being in Stiles's POV.**

**The POV Changes a lot but mostly follows Stiles, If there is no Character POV established assume it is following Stiles.**

_Italics are the thoughts of the Character currently telling the story._

_Underlined Italics are the thoughts of others!  
_

* * *

**~Third Person POV~**

Stiles was driving home from Derek's after an incredibly long pack meeting, with another crisis being averted after the unexpected arrival of group of Sirens. They had been a pain. They tried to drown him. It seemed like that was happening a lot lately, everything trying to kill him that is and he was tired of it. Anyway, it was about 2:00 in the morning when Stiles was driving home, and he was insanely tired after being up for a day and a half, so tired in fact that he wasn't even thing about how his dad was going to kill him for coming home so late. He was about half-way home when he started to dose off behind the wheel, struggling to keep himself awake, after a couple of minutes he fell asleep and veered of the road into a tree. Everything goes black on impact, and Stiles knows hes dead, after surviving countless supernatural creatures he's gonna die in a car crash, how ironic. That was his last Comprehensive thought.

* * *

**~ Stiles's POV~**

I woke up in the Hospital, it was really bright it hurt my eyes. I looked around the room and saw my dad asleep in one corner and in the other I saw someone else, and him being there surprised me. Asleep in the other corner was Derek Hale.

_What the hell is Derek doing here, in the same room as my dad, and lastly why the hell is he just sleeping there. In the same room as my dad, wow he looks really cute when he sleeps, no STOP STILES hes not interested, and you shouldn't be interested in him. Ugh if he was awake and being his normal broody self I wouldn't be thinking this. _

Suddenly, as if he heard the thought Derek snapped awake.

"Stiles!"

"Derek?"

"Stiles, SHERIFF WAKE UP STILES IS AWAKE!"

My dad is stirred but didn't seem to be waking up, Derek on the other hand jumped up from his seat and hugged me, he was even crying a bit, and thats when he got worried.

"Derek, why are you so happy? I thought you hate me, plus it was only a car crash, and a pretty light one at that."

Derek, looked at me like I was all that mattered.  
"First off Stiles, I don't hate you, you irritate me sometimes but I don't hate you. Second I'm so happy because you've been in a coma for three months, the doctor said that if you didn't wake up soon there was a good chance you never would."

There was a long silence after that. Then he hugged me again.

"I'm just so glad you're okay, I was here almost every single day, waiting for you to wake up."

I hugged him back, It was weird but I liked it.

Thats when my dad woke up and I went through the same thing with him.

* * *

**~.Two Weeks Later.~**

**~Stiles POV~**

Todays the day, finally I can go home and go back to school. _Wow I can't believe I want to go back to school._The Doctors said I can't play Lacrosse on account of the head trauma and I agreed because I don't really wanna slip into another coma. Other than that and some bruises on my ribs I am pretty much okay.

I was getting ready to leave the hospital room when my Dad stopped me. He closed the hospital room door and began to talk.

"Son I know that Derek, Scott and your other friends are Werewolves."

"What!? Who told you?"

"No one, thats what I need to talk to you about, you're not completely human Stiles. You're part Atrixii(A-Tricks-ee)"

"What's an Atrixii?"

"Its a supernatural creature that has many abilities, most abilities dealing with telepathy or Kinetics. It's usually dormant but when you die it brings you back and begins to interact with the rest of your body, after you learn how to use its power you'll be able to read and alter minds, as well as use every type of Kinetic with ease, but you must learn on your own as I cannot teach you how to control and interact with the Atrixii."

"Cool! But what do you mean after you die?"

"Thats why I waited this long to tell you, Stiles you were Dead and if it wasn't for the Atrixii in you, you would not be here today."

I stood there with a straight face contemplating what he just said.

" You should get your first ability in about a week, it will most likely be telepathy, but Stiles listen to me when I say this, DO NOT ABUSE THIS POWER!"

"Okay Dad, whatever you say."

In my head I was making a To-Do List

_One: See what's been up with Scott and see why hes been so distant lately._

_Two: Find out Jackson's True personality_

_Three: Discovery what Derek Really thinks about him._

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

******A/N: Its short and a bit rambly but it was just to establish the main plot! anyway review and leave me suggestions! Tweet me suggestions as well lazerzes c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Dedicated to my Good Friend Erica~**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Teen Wolf!**

**A/N - Sorry for not posting this in like forever first my laptop broke so I had to completely rewrite this and then I got to sick to like even move, but I'm finally better so, I'll be posting this as well as other stories(I have 3 new ones almost ready called "The Constant Burn", "Is this the feeling?" , and "When Words Fail")This is gonna be a short chapter, sorry I know, Just want it to be a funny chapter. And i have a lovey-dovey thing coming up soon for this story.**

**_Reminder_**

_Thoughts of Character Currently Telling The Story!_

Thoughts of other characters!

* * *

**~Stiles' POV~**

Getting out of the hospital was perhaps the best thing that has ever happened to me, well not really but its a pretty close second. I hate the hospital its stuffy, full of death, I am stuck in a bed, and it reminds me of my mom. I had spent a lot of time in the hospital when she was sick, it was weird what happened to her, the doctors had no explanation her body just started to fail her, then slowly after that her mind started deteriorating as well. She didn't even remember me on the day she died, thats what hurt the most.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, getting out of the hospital.

My dad signed me out last week, and I was just happy to sleep in my own bed.

Right now were at the store buying all the chocolate they have as well as soda, my favorites of course. This was my dad's treat, he feels guilty about the car crash, and says that "If he were a better dad he could have stopped the crash." I've told him about a hundred times that its not his fault but he still feels guilty.

"Buy anything you like." he said making me jump.

"Thanks dad."

I hope this makes him forgive me. That was his dad's voice it sounded a bit echo-y .

"I already told you the crash wasn't your fault, you don't need my forgiveness because it wasn't your fault." I responded a bit annoyed.

"Stiles, I didn't say anything, did you just read my mind?" He looked at me sternly.

"Um, I didn't mean to." I said apologetically. "Wait! So I just read your mind! Awesome! This is telepathy right?" I was excited now.

My dad sighed "Yeah it is, your first power is here, which means i have to watch what I think around you now."

I was now shaking out of excitement. "This is gonna be Awesome."

"Stiles-"

"Yeah I know 'No abusing powers' I'll try not to." I said cutting him off.

"Okay.." he said looking at me wearily.

"I'm gonna head over to the Hale house after we're done here, there's a Pack Meeting today."I said after about 5 minutes of silence.

"Fine... just don't read there minds too much"

"Well I can't control it yet so if something slips through oh well."

We were checking out now, we paid and headed to our separate cars.

"Oh, and dad you think about Peter a lot is there something I should know?" I asked with a grin.

"No!" He responded a little to quickly blushing a bit. "Just go, Derek probably wants to see you out of a hospital setting."

I laughed, "Changing the subject, We will be talking about this later!" I said sticking out my tongue and getting into my Jeep.

"That's my Line" he yelled as I drove away, snickering to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Dedicated To My Good Friend Erica~**

**A/N: So sorry for such the long wait, my computer broke but I just got a new one so I'll be back. I've already worked out the entire story and I've decided this is gonna be a Two or Three Part Series(Depending on how well I write the breaking up points.) Also if you like my writing style I'm gonna write a Fic Series on AO3(Archive of Our Own) once I get into the Beta for membership, Its going to be called "Bound" a three part series with Magic!Stiles. Anyway, I'm gonna try to update loads this week and possibly write a drabble or two(Maybe make a video to go with them.) All Sterek of course :D!**

**ALSO the rest of this is going to be in Omniscient POV. I think it'll work IDK. I'm just not going to Specify**

**REMINDER**

**Derek is a little OOC this chapter... I don't care this isn't angst. :P**

_Italics are the thoughts of Stiles._

_Underlined Italics are the thoughts of others!_

**_Underlined Bold Italics are the wolf's thoughts._**

_* Italics with stars around them are technology I.E Text Messages, Emails, Skype, Television Sounds/ Spoken Words on TV*_

* * *

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~**

Stiles arrived at the newly rebuilt Hale House not long after leaving the grocery store. He loved the look of the house, a sort of "Modern Manor" as he liked to call it, getting architectural inspiration from both new buildings and old ones. It was really a beautiful house, really a dream house. Stiles got out of his replacement car grabbing a pack of Red Vines to bring in with him, he was a little bit early and none of the others' cars were there yet.

_Some free time with Derek? I don't mind, he's usually not such a SourWolf when its just me and him. _Stiles thought with a small smirk as he walked up to the front door. Derek definitely already knew he was there due to his werewolf hearing, so he just let himself in, walking through the Main Entrance Foyer and into the Living Room which featured a sectional, a glass table and a very large entertainment center. He plopped down on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. Stiles tried to focus upstairs and see of he could hear Derek's thoughts from afar while the flat-screen was starting up only being responded with silence. _Oh well, I just got the power it will probably be easier to control later._

The TV was switched on and Stiles was greeted with something he didn't expect to be watching on Derek's TV, A Spanish Soap Opera...

_*Anteriormente en "El Conquistador", Juan pronunció su amor por su compañero de trabajo Adela. Hijo de Aarón trajo a su novio y Gradina fue despedida de su nuevo trabajo._*

He then heard Derek run down the stairs, coming into the living room. He took the remote from Stiles and turned off the TV.

He turned and looked at Stiles creeks a bit red from embarrassment, "Um...you weren't supposed to see that."

_No way! Did I really just make DEREK HALE __embarrassed, aww... I feel a bit bad for him, oh well I should probably tell him my secret._

"Hey don't be embarrassed, to be honest...I watch 'The Conqueror' too." Stiles said awkwardly.

"Really!? I mean cool. We could watch it now if you wanted."

"Nah, the Pack is gonna be here any minute, and I'm not taking the blame for you wanting to watch an AMAZING show."

"Alright. Well, how are you feeling."

"Fine, my ribs still hurt if I put too much pressure on it."

"Oh..."

Awkward Silence... Derek had his signature "I'm Thinking" Eyebrows on which made Stiles curious. So he began to read Derek's mind.

_We need to keep __him safe._

**_Mate was hurt the only way to keep him safe is to tell__ him._**The second thought was rougher than the first, primal in fact.

_Wait did Derek just call me his mate? No, no, no can't be true. I mean its not a bad thing Derek pouty/growly-hot-as-fuck Hale called him his mate. But wait why does Derek have two thoughts? Is it the Wolf? Yeah most likely, still weird though. Although I can't really judge, I mean I can read minds and who knows what else. Focus Stiles! Derek just called you his mate. What am I going to do! I should just tell him I can read minds now, tell him the story. Yep. Gonna do it._

"Derek, can I tell you something."

"Sure" he said crooking an eyebrow.

_Why does he always do that eyebrow thing..._

"Well it's sorta new to me like literally just started today, well not everything just this new ability."

"Ability?"

"I can read minds."

"Oh, so you heard that-"

"Yep."

"And?"

"I don't know yet, too much is going on right now for me to be able to handle it, handle us."

"I understand, but can you explain to me how you can read minds now.."

"Well, apparently I'm something called an Atrixii, a humanoid creature with Kinetic Powers."

"Why didn't you know earlier, why couldn't you use any powers?"

"Well that's the thing, the Atrixii part didn't activate until-" Stiles paused.

_Why am I telling him all this, I literally can't stop myself..._

"Until what Stiles!" Derek yelled.

"Until I died." I said back quietly.

"Died..." Derek choked out.

"Yep, if I wasn't an Atrixii, I would be dead right now."

There was a long pause, until after what felt like forever. It was broken by Derek as he hugged Stiles.

"I'm sorry... this is all my fault. If I wasn't so hard on you, if I didn't suck you into this shit-hole of a life you wouldn't be Atrixii right now, you wouldn't have died."

_Whoa, emotional Derek, he gives good hugs. I could stay like this forever. Maybe I could give the Mate thing a try._

* * *

**A/N: So yep, I thought this was a good ending point for this Chapter. Not where I expected it to go but my hands just typed and this happened, without my brains consent. Oh well, next chapter will be the Pack meeting, gonna try and make it light and comical, with some Scissac and Lydia/Alison maybe some Awkward!Stiles due to his new Mind Reading Antics. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Stiles' Thoughts_

_Others' Thoughts_

**_Wolf's Thoughts_**

_*Text or anything not vocalized by a character or their thoughts*_

**A/N: Thanks for all the Reviews, a lot of people asking for more which is AMAZING! After this chapter I'm gonna write a drabble cause I need to get a plot bunny to go away! But anyway last Chapter(Chapter 3) had a reference in it so if you find it you win Awesome points so yeah :o no but really if anyone finds it say it in the reviews cause It'll make me happy! Also I know I make Derek so OOC but I'm making him act differently just for Stiles. So Underlines aren't working, other people's thoughts are Supposed to be underlined but oh well. I think you can tell. If there's anything confusing then I'll re-write it. Mind-Reading is not gonna last too much longer, maybe just another chapter or two so yeah!**

* * *

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Stiles was still in Derek's embrace when the members of the pack started to arrive. Derek pulled away and tensed up when he heard them coming to the door. Stiles not understanding until Erica, Boyd and Issac walked through the door and went into the kitchen.

_ He looks all broody again. Great, maybe I can get that to go away. _Stiles thought as he brushed up against Derek.

He gave him this look which screamed "Read my thoughts"

So he did.

_Stiles if you can hear me then tap my arm_ twice. When Stiles did just that he continued his thoughts.

_I just wanted to tell you, that I get that your trying to get used to the whole Atrixii thing but I wanted to tell you the whole mate thing isn't gonna go away, well at least not for me. If you don't to be my mate I'll understand, although I hope that's not the case. I'm not a mind reader but I can tell by your face and the fact you didn't refuse my hug that you are willing to give it a chance, I'm not going to push you into anything so don't feel obligated to anything. Alright?_

Stiles nodded quickly, then suddenly Erica was right near his face, looking at him quizzically.

"What?" he asked confused as to what she was doing.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH STILES STILINSKI?"

"Um... what?"

"You've been really quiet, which isn't like you."

"Oh sorry I was sort of lost in thought.."

Stiles heard a short chuckle out of Derek, heh inside joke.

He decided to just read Erica's mind cause she was annoying him.

_What's been up with the Humans lately, Stiles is all weird, I mean not much different than usual but like weirder. And Derek is eyefucking him again...great. Why cant those two just you know do the sexy times, I mean gay sexytimes is amazing. Like What me and Lydia did this morning, whew, tiring..._

He stopped reading Erica's mind just as she started to think in detail.

_WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK! Oh my god, do stores sell brain-bleach cause I really did not need to think that, so Erica and Lydia, no i just cant nope no, so done. Wait what about Boyd, Polygamy Maybe? that's just weird, what ever. I wonder what other dirt I can get. Hmm... whose next. I guess Isaac._

He walked to the kitchen where Isaac was staring out the window.

_Scott, Scotty, Scott, he is sooo fucking hot, and I love to ride his big werewolf-_

_"_OH MY GOD!" Stiles screamed.

Issac just jumped in suprise.

"What?"

"Nothing...just a...Spider yeah a spider." Stiles stammered out as he stomped the ground pretending to kill a Spider.

"Okay them..." Issac said going back into his daydream with a smirk.

_I don't even want to know what he is thinking about._

He just walked back to the living room sitting next to Derek on the sectional.

_I wonder if I can talk to people telepathically? _Stiles thought while sitting down.

He looked at Derek while thinking what he wanted to say like it was a conversation.

_"Hey Derek can you hear me?" _

Derek sort of jumped and looked at him.

_"I'll take that as a yes..."_

_Stiles how are you doing that._

_"I have no Idea, but hey look now I can talk to you about what I just heard."_

_What?_

_"The fact that Erica and Lydia are you know, bow-chicka-bow-wow. Same with Isaac and Scott, by the way Isaac worries me, he was thinking smutty poetry."_

__Derek laughed out loud.

_How do you manage to still be crazy through telepathy._

_"Cause I'm awesome now please...just like really, do they sell brain-bleach cause Erica was thinking in detail and Isaac was thinking about riding Scott so I'm sorta mentally damaged now"_

_Your fine._

_"Fine can I at least have a hug?"_

_After the pack meeting._

_"Yay!"_

_You think really loud. _

_"I know"_

* * *

**Half an Hour Later**

The pack meeting was over and everyone was leaving well all except Stiles of course. Stiles was just waiting for Derek's hug. Nothing really important was said just setting up everyone's training schedule.

As the last of the pack drove off he turned around to look at Derek.

"So..."

Derek hugged him tight.

Stiles sunk into the hug sighing lightly. It felt so good, so good it actually scared him.

"Why does this feel so right?"

"Because we're mates. Mates work for other thing too, Werewolves just have the ability to be able to tell who there Mate is. The Universe rewards mates just for being in contact with each other."

Stiles pulled back.

"Wow, didn't know you could be deep Derek."

"Well, now you know, this is your affect Stiles, you make my Wolf shut-up so now I'm in control, just me."

"So all those times you hit me into stuff."

"My wolf didn't understand how to show feelings."

"Ah."

Silence again, that seems to happen a lot between them, and for once Stiles doesn't feel the need to fill the silence, it was comfortable just existing.

"So..."

_There goes Derek breaking the silence again. Isn't that my job?_

"So..."

"Um.. would you like to... go on a date?"

"Really? Yeah I would love to"

"Great! How about tomorrow?" Derek said smiling.

_Woah Derek Smile... Sexy._

"Yeah that would be great! Um pick me up at 5?"

"Okay...and one last thing...um..can I kiss you?" Derek asked awkwardly.

_I just can take it, when did Derek become this cute shy guy. Its just to cute._

__Instead of answering Stiles just did what any guy would do after hearing that cute sentence.

He got on his toes and kissed Derek. It was slow, awkward, and both were afraid to deepen it. In other words, it was perfect.

Stiles pulled away slowly.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." was all Derek seemed to be able to say.  
Stiles quickly walked to his car taking one last look at the Hale House, touching his lips. "Amazing" he whispered under his breath.

And then he drove off arriving at his home soon after.  
He walked into his room seeing a book with a note on it.  
He picked up the book and read the note.

_*Stiles,_

_I promised your mother I would give this to you if you ever became an Atrixii and she wasn't there to help you. Be careful, I got called in if you need me you know the number._

_-Love, Dad. *_

Stiles smiled at his dad's note and looked down at the book in his hands, it was beautiful and had a large crystal on the front.  
He touched the crystal and it began glowing slightly, as it began to glow stronger he heard a voice whispering from the book.

_*I'm sorry...* _

Stiles was in shock for one reason.

Barely able to get the words out through tears..  
"Mom?"  


* * *

**A/N: Boom, Two chapters in one day.. I feel sorta evil for that cliffhanger. More coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on Chapter 3 & 4. I'm gonna try to do the same thing today(Post Chapters 5&6). Anyway I noticed some in-coherency, but it doesn't really matter. Everything's all worked out now. There's a panic attack in this chapter, I'm gonna try to write it like the ones I have experienced. I'm not going into detail, so if you struggle with panic attacks you should still be able to read it.(Anxiety Sucks) **

**ALSO: the lyrics later on are from Here to Stay by Paradise Fears. I used it 'cause I thought it fit the Sterek feels I wanted in this Chapter so yeah, go listen to it? Its a beautiful song. **

**WARNING  
Mentions of a Panic Attack in this Chapter.**

**REMINDER**

_Stiles' Thoughs_

_Others' Thoughts_

_**Wolf's Thoughts**_

* * *

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Stiles couldn't breathe, it was understandable of course, he just heard his mother's voice, his DEAD mother's voice. He felt a panic attack coming on, absolutely wonderful. He couldn't think straight, he was losing control of his breathing and his heart was racing. While he was still able to think he realized he needed Derek, so he picked up his phone quickly dialing his number. Derek answered one ring in.

"Stiles?"

"Derek...please come over."

"Stiles, calm down...what's wrong?"

"Panic...Attack." he was able to choke out between breaths.

"I'll be there in a minute, hold on..."

"Don't go..."

"I'll be right here, on the phone with you, I promise."

"Okay." he was still struggling for air, but he could talk a bit more easily now, until he looked at the book again.

As soon as Stiles caught sight of the book again the panic attack was in full swing, he was on the ground in tears, choking on what seemed like nothing, phone still against his ear.

"Stiles! Hang on I'm almost there."

Stiles wasn't able to respond this time he heard him, he just couldn't speak.

"I'm hear, I'm coming through your window."

Stiles heard the window open, and not even two seconds later, Derek's arms were around him.

"Shhh, you'll be okay." Derek said rocking him a bit in his arms while also rubbing his back.

Then Derek began singing,

"This is, all that I need

eyes closed, you're all that I see.

I find it hard to believe,

I've got the whole world lying

next...to me.

Then you pull me in close,

and you take me away..

You found a fool and it shows,

That this more than a place.

Because wherever we go,

You know I'm here to stay."

Stiles had control again, his panic attack was over, he was still crying a bit, but Derek's singing was beautiful and it calmed him down a lot.

"Thank you Derek..."

"Sh..calm down the rest of the way okay?"

"Alright."

Several minutes later Stiles was finally calm, his face was stained with tears and his eyes were puffy, but he was calm.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?" Derek said in a calming whisper.

"No, Yes, Sorta... I can't even explain it."

"Whenever your ready..."

It wasn't long after that in which Stiles was okay to talk about it.

"I heard my mom..."

"What? How?"

"I don't know how, when I got home there was a book on my bed with a note from my dad on it. The note explained that my mom left it for me if I became an Atrixii. There's a crystal on the front of the book, and when I touched it, it made my telepathy activate on it, and I heard my mom."

Derek tightened his grip on Stiles.

"I'm sorry, I know how tough it is to even hear a recording of their voice."

"It's okay, what time is it?

"Oh, um 12:52 I can leave if you want."

"No! Um can you please stay the night, my Dad's got the night shift."

"Alright...um you want me to go get the air mattress?"

"No, um how do you feel about cuddling?"

"I love it...um,well I'd love to with...you"

"Then you can..sleep with me 'cause I really don't want you to leave and I really want to be in you're arms.."

"Okay."

"Sorry, I just need this, I need to know someone's there."

"It's alright, I understand, Its separation anxiety.

Stiles gave a quick nod.

Derek looked at him for a second.

"Come on, lets go get some sleep." Derek said, releasing Stiles from the hug, and standing up.

Stiles stood up still sort of pressing himself into Derek.

Derek turned off the lights and then walked himself and Stiles to the bed, laying down next to each other, looking at each other in a comfortable silence.

Stiles broke this silence, "You're amazing"

"You're beautiful."  
Derek leaned in to Stiles' face and lightly kissed his lips, pulling back almost immediately.

"Go to sleep Stiles. Remember we have a date tomorrow, and you'll need to be rested. Its gonna be fun."

Stiles turned away from Derek and pushed himself into Derek, hinting that he wanted to spoon.  
Derek took the hint and wrapped his arms around Stiles.

"Goodnight Derek."

"Goodnight Stiles."

As Stiles drifted into sleep he felt Derek nuzzle his nose into his neck. Stiles was always lost in thought when he was going to sleep but tonight he only had one.

_I'm definitely giving this Mate thing a try...  
_

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 5 :D, I'm most likely going to post Chapter 6 in a couple hours or early tomorrow. Chapter 6 is gonna be a little more about Stiles' abilities and the book that his dad left him. Also his date with Derek :D! I really can't help but make Derek cute as hell. I just can't, It makes me happy. **


End file.
